


Crushing on Drum Boy 94

by Kallumn



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Awkward Luke, Closeted Luke, Drunk Ashton, Drunk Luke, Famous 5 Seconds of Summer, M/M, Stripper Ashton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallumn/pseuds/Kallumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“… you’re so hot and your body is perfect …”</p><p>Whenever 5 Seconds of Summer isn’t performing, a masked Ashton; here better known as “Drum Boy 94” entertains his audience in a gay strip club.</p><p>You could say Ashton was surprised when he spotted a somewhat nervous looking and also “straight” Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coincidence? I Think Not.

**Author's Note:**

> Ola, thanks for checking out my story. Would you guys like to see this continued? I actually have some brilliant ideas if I may say so myself. If there are going to be more chapters; you should expect lots of Lashton :) and probablly some smut along the way as well.

Luke was really nervous when he finally walked into the gay club he’d been wanting to attend ever since he realized what it was. The eighteen year old boy had been unsure about his sexuality for a bit now, but he refused to talk about these feelings with his friends.

They’d just make fun of him for taking life too seriously. 

That’s why he was here, in a hoodie, hoping none of these boys would recognize him. He won’t say he’s famous, but he isn’t delusional. 

Luke walked in and was surprised by the relaxing mood that was going on. _Who Says_ from John Mayer was playing and around fifty boys were either sitting at the bar or slow dancing on the dance floor. Every single one of them had they fair share of alcohol.    

He refused to believe he was in a strip club, because he’s been to those before in town and it’s completely different. 

A huge part of him wanted to leave. 

Instead he walked to the bar and ordered a drink. The bartender looked him up and down and first Luke thought the guy might have recognized him, "Well, hello there cutie. I haven´t seen you here before,” or he is just checking him out, because he’s so hot, right. Fuck yeah. 

“Oh thanks, it’s my first time, bro.” 

The male was surprised by the name he’d been given. It was clear to see on the expression on his face, but he never spoke his confusion out loud. “Well _bro_ , my name is Dean. You’re a lucky man, our star performer is coming tonight.”

Luke frowned. 

“Drum Boy 94; yeah the name might not sound very good, but that boy knows how to move his hips. And the fact that he always wears a mask, not even taking it of for thousands of dollars, makes him so much more mysterious and sexy.” 

Luke scoffed. “Or maybe he is just really ugly.”

This seemed to have upset the bartender. “I wouldn’t say that too loud if I were you.” The male shook his head in disappointment. “I get it boy. Boys like you come here very often. Only just found out you might like boys and you’re confused, but that doesn’t mean you have to ruin everyone’s fun.” 

“Fuck off, man. You don’t know anything about me.” Luke turned around and walked towards the couch in the end of the club. He swallowed his drink in one go and he mentally kicked himself when he realized he couldn’t get a second one without talking to the bartender again.

 Luckily he didn’t have to though, because not even a minute after he had emptied the first glass in his mouth a slightly older boy handed him another. 

“Thanks.” Luke mumbled as he gave the boy a quick smile after he finished his second drink. 

“No problem; I’m Freddy and you’re hot, do you wanna dance?” 

“No.” 

Freddy handed Luke another drink. 

Both boys kind of lost count on the drinks that came after this, but they didn’t care. 

And after around 20 minutes you could say Luke was quite tipsy to say the least.

“Come on, let’s dance. Drum Boy 94 is coming soon and we can’t miss that.” Freddy slurred and Luke nodded in response as he let his new friend led him to the dance floor.

**~ X ~**

Ashton was excited to perform again tonight. It’s been a while. 

It’s not as much fun as drumming in 5 Seconds of Summer, but having some guys scream your stage name and complimenting you, in their own way, on your looks isn’t something Ashton could ever dislike.

You could say he likes the attention.

From the room next door he could hear a female voice, which was very rare in this club, announcing him. Someone opened his door and after he checked one more time if his clothes, and most importantly mask, were in place he walked into the club and his eyes immediately scanned his audience.

He noticed many known faces and was glad that even after months they still remembered him and wanted to see him perform. 

“Good evening, everybody!” He shouted as he walked to the middle of the group and kneeled down. The music started and soon he moved a bit, teasing his audience on purpose. 

He shook his ass from left to right and ignored it whenever someone begged him to lose some clothes.  

He was having a great time until he heard a special voice screaming on top of everyone else. 

His eyes widened as they followed the sound and he panicked when he saw Luke standing in the crowd. His body stopped moving and he couldn’t stop looking at his bandmate.

A loud cough brought him back to reality and soon he was dancing once again and finally taking off some clothes. He couldn’t help locking eyes with Luke every once in a while and without much thought he even threw a piece of clothing towards the boy.

Once the song ended he walked back to the dressing room.

Never looking back.

**~ X ~**

Luke wasn’t disappointed when he watched Drum Boy 94 dance. A big circle was formed around the dancer, and even though it was clear he wasn’t a professional, he sure as hell did have some moves. 

He was wearing a golden mask, which covered his whole face. The Spiderman costume made Luke chuckle at first, but Freddy had assured him that it will go off at some point, because that’s how he always starts the show.

When Luke asked how many times he’d seen him perform, his friend had blushed and refused to answer. 

“Come on, lose some clothes already!” Luke screamed these words and just for a second or two Drum Boy 94 stopped dancing and his gaze landed on Luke. Not that Luke could know, since he’s wearing a mask.

Soon the stripper was focused again and continued.

He screamed along whenever a piece of clothing flew across the air and he jumped when some of it ended in his arms. The nervousness from before was long gone by now. 

When the song ended the performance was over and Drum Boy 94 was gone before you could say bye, which confused many.

“Yup, I’m gay.” Luke exclaimed dreamingly to no one in particular as he was already following the nearly naked boy.

Freddy had followed Luke and looked at him, confusion clearly showing in his eyes. “Where are you going?”

“Bringing this back.” He answered as he showed Freddy the piece of clothing in his hands.

When he turned back around he noticed that the stripper was nearly gone already, but he did see him go into a room. He stumbled towards the door and knocked.

While waiting for an answer, with his ear pressed against the door so he could actually hear it, his boast of confidence suddenly disappeared. 

And when Drum Boy 94 still with a mask but now wearing a Greenday shirt and some sweatpants, opened the door, his breath got caught up in his throat.

“Uhm… hi.” Luke said nervously.

Drum Boy 94 didn’t answer.

“You- you were very good you know.”

He nodded.

“Of course you do, I mean you’re so hot and your body is perfect and I know I should shut up, but I talk a lot when I’m nervous. And since I’m a bit drunk as well and you’re so damn good looking even with a mask on it’s just really hard for me to focus and…”

Luke stopped talking when the door was closed right in front of him.

Luke wanted to be mad, but he knew he couldn’t. Instead he looked for Freddy.

“Do you know when Drum Boy 94 is performing again?”

“Tomorrow, same time.” He answered.

And now Luke knew where he was going tomorrow evening.


	2. Keeping Secrets Like A Boss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn I suck. 
> 
> It's not even that I was really busy... it kinda was the opposite ;). But now I am really busy, which basically means procrastinating = writing. (I hope, haha or not. It would be nice to graduate)

It’s been a rough night for Ashton and this all because of Luke “fucking” Hemmings. The oldest boy barely closed his eyes. It kind of surprises Ashton how big of a deal this is for him, but it is. 

The thought of Luke not being completely straight never occurred to him before.

And of course, Luke is still the same boy as yesterday morning, but seeing Luke, smiling on the ground, texting (probably with his mom) makes Ashton feel guilty as hell.

Luke doesn’t know. 

He doesn’t know Ashton is Drum Boy 94. 

It’s all Ashton can think of. 

When he opened the door last night, already knowing it would be Luke on the other side, he couldn’t speak. He wore his own clothes and luckily he still wore his mask, but it scared the crap out of Ashton. Drum Boy 94 has been his dirty little secret since he was 18. And even though it’s unfair to Luke to keep it this way, he doesn’t want anyone to know. Luke couldn’t know he is a stripper. 

He isn’t ashamed or anything. 

He loves Luke, but he isn’t the best at keeping secrets. Telling Luke would mean sharing his secret with the whole 5SOSFam and he didn’t want that. 

“Ash! Are you there?” A soft hit on his arm brought him back to reality. He shrugged and nodded a bit. Calum and Michael looked at him, confusion clearly showing on their faces, but before they could ask what was going on, Ashton smashed his hands together making all of them jump in their seats.

He didn’t speak though. Instead he walked to his drums and started to play an unfamiliar rhythm. 

Ashton nodded towards Michael and soon he played the guitar and together they serenated Calum and Luke with the song they’ve been working on. 

When they finished Calum clapped and laughed. “That’s great, guys. Obviously I miss the bass, but aside from that it’s really great.” 

“Luke, what did you think?” Michael asked. 

No answer. 

“Luke?” 

Michael walked towards Luke who has been texting on his phone since the beginning of practice. Suddenly he reached forwards and took Luke’s phone from his hands.

“Who’s Freddy?” Michael asked, clearly amused.

“Give it back, Michael.” The tallest boy tried to reach for his phone, but somehow Michael was faster than him.

“You went to a club without us?” Michael asked after reading a few more messages. “Sounds like the two of you had fun with a stripper. You know I love strippers, how can you not invite me?” 

“Just drop it, alright?”

Luke seemed sincerely upset.

Michael nodded and gave his friend his phone back. To Michael’s and also Calum and Ashton’s surprise Luke actually left after that without another word.

Ashton wanted to step up and help his friend, but instead he did the one thing he never does.

He kept his mouth shut.

“What the fuck was that?” Calum wondered.

Michael shook his head. “I don’t know mate.”

“Let’s just practice tomorrow, alright?”

Calum and Michael agreed and the boys walked home.

-.- 

 **From Lukey:** Are you going tonight?

 **To Lukey:** Duh.

 **To Lukey:** Drum Boy 94 is my bae ;). 

 **From Lukey:** See you then!

Luke smirked.

Freddy sounds exactly like their fans.

While thinking this he immediately went to his Twitter. He was going to tweet something, but then his eyes fell on a number. 987.682 followers. 

Damn he missed 987.654.

A thought came up and even though he shook his head thinking silently how stupid it was, he still found himself looking for some fan who’d taken a screenshot of this moment and tweeted it.

Within ten seconds he found what he was looking for and saved the picture.

Already forgotten about their little argument earlier today, he clicked on the band group chat and sent the picture.

**5SOS Rocks!!:**

**Lukey:** Guys look! [Pic]

 **Cal:** :O :D !!!!

 **Ash:** Seriously? I only have 700K followers.

 **Ash:** I tweet way more than you.

 **Ash:** Why won’t anyone follow the drummer?

 **Ash:** :’(

Luke laughed quietly. Honestly, he doesn’t like people following him and not Ashton or anyone else, but if anyone had to have the most followers it obviously had to be him.

 **Mikey:** Jeez, calm down Ash.

 **Mikey:** Luke?

 **Lukey:** Yeah?

 **Mikey:** What happened today?

Luke stiffened. He should have known Michael would want an explanation.

Luke could come clean and tell his best friend he went to a gay strip club and that he didn’t want them finding out by reading his texts. But until he is sure of his sexuality he isn’t sure if he ever want them to know.

He used to be so sure that he was straight. He dated quite a few beautiful girls and he didn’t regret dating any of them.

Until one night, his 18th birthday.

Damn he had fun that night.

Maybe a bit too much fun.

He wanted to say there was nothing going on. That he was totally fine and him practically running away from his problems was just him being tired, but he knew Michael wasn’t going to believe him. Or any of the boys really. So, instead he dodged the question.

 **Lukey:** It’s fine.

 **Lukey:** I have to go. See ya tomorrow.

 **Mikey:** Wait no.

 **Mikey:** LUKE

 **Mikey:** ROBERT

 **Mikey:** HEMMINGS

 **Mikey:** We’re not done talking.

 **Mikey:** I’m calling you right now. 

 **Mikey:** DAMN IT LUKE ANSWER YOUR PHONE

 **Mikey:** I’m calling Liz. I know you’re home. 

 **Ash:** Just leave him alone, Clifford.

 **Mikey:** Maybe he's on fire.

 **Cal:** Shut up. Seriously. 

 **Cal:** Can’t a man listen to some ATL without being interrupted every damn second. 

 **Mikey:** *Boy. 

 **Cal:** Fuck you.

 **Mikey:** Fire?

**Mikey:** Guys? 

**Mikey:** He's not on fire.

**Mikey:** I checked.

-.-

He was nervous. He knew Luke was going to be watching again tonight and he can’t make the same mistake he did the day before. He can’t stop dancing in the middle of his performance, staring at his best friend in the crowd. He has to be professional. 

Ashton wanted to help Luke through whatever crisis he was going, but if he asked the wrong questions, he’d be the one answering. Maybe Drum Boy 94 could help?

He heard the same voice as the day before. He looked in the mirror one last time, placing the mask right and when he turned away from the mirror the door was already opened and ready for him to walk through. 

He tried to smile even though they won’t see the difference.

He used to have fun, but now he only feels guilt keeping this secret.

The crowd frowned when Ashton didn’t walk to his spot right away. Instead he ordered some whiskey and emptied his glass like it was apple juice. He asked for a shot next and another until he decided he’d had enough. 

He finally walked to his spot and nodded. The music started and his routine with it. His hips were moving in perfect circles and he even turned around and showed his still clothed, but nevertheless hot ass to the crowd.

He jumped when someone spanked him. He didn’t think much of it. Just some drunk boy, trying to be cute.

He ignored it, but not everyone did.

“Hey! No touching!” Luke’s voice made Ashton turn back with his face to the crowd only in time to see Luke running towards a slightly older boy, but smaller and shoving him away from Ashton.

“What’s your problem, mate?”

“Isn’t that obvious?’ Luke scoffed. “You’re my problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Luke hasn't hit the big 1M milestone yet in here, because he can't be too famous and not be recognized.


End file.
